Them
by Missy Mouse
Summary: Umm, well life beyond The Gates. See inside for more...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, another odd fic from me, Missy Mouse!  
  
Umm, well this isn't a regular Redwall fic, it only uses some of the characters. But, you might like it. It does make sense with the books and, it is set in the Redwall world. It's just not conventional, but none of my fanfic stories are, so what the hec.  
  
I won't say what this is about, but leave it as a taste of things to come. The door for people who don't like romance, slushy bits, fluff and choirs of heavenly voices is over there. If you need to, I would advise you to use it. Thank you. No flames: it makes the place look untidy.  
  
I own nada. Unless I use my own characters later on.  
  
~~~~~~~~'THEM'~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One - The Beginning  
  
A solitary mouse maiden sat by a large oak tree, staring blankly into the woods. The tree's bark was black, and its leaves were like the shadows of real leaves. The ground was bare and grey, and even the air seemed to be coloured in a drab way.  
  
The sky was like lead painted with shadow, and the clouds were an un- natural grey. Everything was coloured in shades of grey.  
  
And it was cold, clear and fresh. Like a warm winter morning, when you don't need a cloak, but the air sharpens your senses.  
  
It went on forever. There was a horizon, but there was just more of the same bleakness. In some parts it rained grey drizzle permanently. In others, the white orb of the sun swathed the landscape in inescapable heat. Others were a mixture, like the forest below. You could see at, as if through a grey filter, whenever you looked at the ground. Even that looked grey, but it wasn't really.  
  
No, only one forest looked as bleak and desolate as Up Here, and that was Up Here, or as most called it, Dark Forest.  
  
The mouse maid had been here a long time. She hadn't aged a day since she died. She was still young and beautiful, she would be forever. Even when older people died, they didn't appear as old as they were when they died. If you wanted to be a certain age, you could be, as long as you'd been alive at that age. But once you chose, that was it.  
  
She remembered something. Someone was coming. Someone she wanted to see at The Gates. Someone she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.  
  
Standing up, the mouse walked quickly through the dark trees. She stood out like a beacon, in her coloured clothing. She caught glimpses of others too, their fur and clothes standing out amid the darkness.  
  
Eventually, she reached The Gates. Winding her paws through the black bars she looked out into the fog and mist on the other side.  
  
She remembered last time. She'd seen him there, talking to one of the big badgers that stood, guarding outside. It had been agony, she could see his face so clearly, and he could see her. Both of them had opened their mouths to speak, but nothing could penetrate or leave the barrier's protective walls.  
  
One of the huge badgers turned and saw her, and smiled gently. A deep resonating voice sounded in the maid's head:  
  
"He'll be here soon, pretty one. Yes, Rose. Martin will soon be here."  
  
Ok, have I spooked you yet???? Review!!!!!!!! And for those of you who don't like M&R fics . . . .well I did show you where the door was. Oh? I didn't warn you who it was about? Oh well, tough. 


	2. True Love

Hello! Again! Well, you know how it works. I own nought.  
  
Oh, and, for the ages I used human years. All complaints in your reviews, *hint* and I wasn't really sure how old they all were in 'MTW', so I made it up. Yikes.  
  
Chapter Two - True Love  
  
Martin felt lost. He couldn't see, smell, feel or even hear anything. There was just nothing. Then, a thin mist seemed to swirl before him. So this was dying. But he recognised this. He had been here before. He could still see Boar standing in front of The Gates in his minds eye.  
  
There, there in front of him. He could see the big silver badger, strolling toward him. The badger smiled down at him, and suddenly Martin heard a deep bass voice inside his own head:  
  
"So, you came back, did you? I suspected you would. . . ."  
  
Martin heard a hearty chuckle. It was strange seeing Boar but hearing his voice in his own skull. The badger carried on:  
  
"So, warrior, how old do you wish to be for the rest of forever?"  
  
Martin hadn't expected this. A thousand answers spiralled through his brain. And then one. It was a clear image of a beautiful mouse maid, smiling at him.  
  
"Fifteen." Martin answered confidently.  
  
He saw Boar grin widely. Then the great badger spoke, only not in Martin's head in this time. The sound filled the open wasteland they stood in.  
  
"Ahh, I thought you would be."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There is someone who wants to see you, follow me."  
  
Martin did. But first he looked at his paws, expecting to see the old scars under faded fur. But no, instead his fur seemed shiny and there were no scars. Again, Boar chuckled.  
  
"I didn't really need to ask the age, my friend. Your heart had decided long before your mind."  
  
The two creatures wandered on, and up to The Gates. And there, to Martin's overwhelming joy, was a beautiful face, leaning out between the bars. Laterose stepped back as the enormous gates swung outward, making no noise on their ethereal hinges.  
  
Martin looked about, and saw Boar, once more on guard, standing facing outwards. The silver badger didn't seem to be able to see him any more.  
  
Martin turned back to look at Rose, his heart banging in his chest. He felt drawn to the almost hypnotic hazel eyes, and the charming smile. Like one in a dream, he began to wander forwards until he heard the Gates close with a slight 'clang' behind him.  
  
The pretty mouse in front of him stood there, gazing at him un-certainly. Martin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her delicate paws slip gently round his shoulders. Nothing else mattered then, he was with her and that was all that he cared about. He buried his face in her soft, sleek, auburn curls, and let the scent of fresh roses on a summer morning surround him. True love was his at last.  
  
Yay! Slush!!!! And who knew Rose had ginger hair? I saw a hand-drawn pic of her actually, with ginger hair, and she looked real cutsey, so there we go. Review!!!! 


	3. Together

Well hey again! I still own nothing. Umm, well I warn you this might have some humour, but not lots. Also, the Slush Rating is gonna start bursting through the roof. I'm talking Romeo and Juliet on 'extra-slushy-romance' pills, here.  
  
And I have a few things to see about in my reviews . . . . .  
  
Firstly, the fact their ages are in years: well very sorry to those offended, but it's staying. It doesn't play a massive part of importance anyway.  
  
Secondly, Do Mice Have Hair On Their Heads Like Us?? Well, no. But Martin and Rose aren't real mice, they're fictional. B.Jacques never pins down a characters exact statistics, so I was using my imagination; live with it.  
  
Chapter Three - Together  
  
"I missed you, you know."  
  
Rose felt her cheeks positively glow with happiness. It had been so long since those golden days in Noonvale.  
  
Shyly, she raised her head, and kissed Martin gently on the cheek. The mouse maid smiled at the brilliant shade of red that appeared on Martin's face.  
  
Shaking her head in exasperation, Rose grasped his paw and scampered off into the trees. "Come on, there must be a few people you know!"  
  
Down below the grey forest, Redwall abbey was nearly silent. The great abbey was in mourning for it's abbey founder.  
  
Bella, the great badger, sat alone in her room, an old shawl wrapped about her shoulders. A timid knock sounded on the door. Bella blinked her tired eyes and said in a croaky voice;  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slid open, to reveal two older creatures, both in the green habits of Redwall. One was a mole with silver sable fur, and a small pair of pince- nez on his nose. The other was a mouse, with long grey whiskers, and greying fur. But there was one thing in common between the two beasts. Both had sharp, gleaming eyes. Eyes that told of high adventure, danger and many exciting journeys.  
  
Bella sniffed slightly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. The other two did likewise. The old badger stood up, and held out a paw too each of them.  
  
"I am so very sorry. We all loved Martin. Rest assured he is now in a better place, Gonff and Dinny."  
  
High above the sad proceedings below, there was quite a merry reunion- taking place. Martin and Rose had wandered paw in paw along many of the paths, and had eventually met with many beasts they used to know.  
  
So, now in amongst the dull grey trees, Grumm, Felldoh, Juniper, Hillgorse and Barkjohn were talking and remembering old times with Martin and Rose. Everything was going well, until Felldoh, smiling cheekily down at the two mice, asked;  
  
"So, is true love blooming between you two, or were we all just imagining things?"  
  
The others nodded and looked questioningly at the now rather embarrassed couple.  
  
"Well, umm. What do you mean 'were we all'? Surely you didn't think. . . .?"  
  
Grumm burst into raucous laughter.  
  
"O' course we'm did! It were obvious, ho burr that it was!"  
  
Rose looked at Martin, Martin looked at Rose. They shrugged.  
  
"Well?" said Felldoh.  
  
"No! You weren't imagining anything!"  
  
The trees leaves shook on their ghostly branches as cheers echoed up, ever upwards.  
  
Martin looked into Rose's wonderful hazel eyes. This wasn't the end of life, this was the beginning.  
  
Ta-daa!!! 


End file.
